The Dance
by Azure129
Summary: A short, somewhat fluffy, Celestiacord story based entirely on the season 5 animatic we saw recently :) The full description is in the opening A/N in case people are avoiding any season 5 info/spoilers before the premiere! Enjoy, and please read and review! Thank you!
1. The Dance

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Just a quick fic from me based on the season 5 animatic we saw. If you're avoiding all spoilers until the season starts, I'd suggest not reading it now, but if you're not, I hope you enjoy it : )

So, yes, the season 5 animatic clip showed us that there will be a Smooze episode! And it also interestingly showed us that there will be a dance/gala episode coming up...and that Discord will be there in a tux and top hat (cue fangirling)...and that Celestia seems pretty happy to see him when he shows up. This story is one little potential scenario for how Celestia and Discord's interactions together might go based on reading a lot into that look Celestia gives Discord when he walks in, the flowers from season 4 (of course), and the fact that I just think these two are such a compatible couple. Enjoy, and thank you for reading! Please review!

**The Dance**

* * *

"Announcing…Discord!"

The royal steward stepped aside as the master of chaos himself suddenly entered the Canterlot Castle ballroom on this most festive of Gala nights. He stood proudly before the crowds, dressed in a fancy suit complete with a top hat and even a cane.

Straight head near the base of the main staircase, Twilight Sparkle, in her formal best, smiled at the sight of ponykind's newest friend finally making it to the party.

Princess Celestia, all dressed up as well and standing beside her fellow princess in the familiar position to greet the gala guests, blinked at first at the sound of Discord's name. As he entered, her eyes lit up a little and she smiled quite distinctly.

Discord looked to the princesses, smiling more and strolling forward. He paused before them, removing his hat and giving a gracious bow, to which the princesses gave a slight bow in return. Then Discord straightened up and headed out to the dance floor.

Celestia's smile grew.

"Announcing, The Smooze!"

And then the steward introduced the guest directly following Discord—'The Smooze'—at which point Celestia's eyes went wide and her jaw fell as a five-foot tall blob of slime in a coat and top hat, and with a wrinkle in its 'face' reminiscent of a smile, suddenly came forward now. He tipped his hat to the princesses and then followed after Discord.

Twilight just looked really confused, considered asking Celestia if they should be worried about the slime monster friend of Discord's…who had now slithered out onto the ballroom floor leaving a large trail of green goo in his wake. (And…was Pinkie Pie sliding across the slimy floor now, laughing hysterically, and already trying to get (all of the very hesitant) others to join in with her?) However, when Twilight turned to Celestia, she saw the princess just standing there with her eyes closed and a hoof to her temple…and clearly trying to hide the fact that she was clearly trying not to laugh.

Twilight smiled. If Celestia's response to this 'Smooze' character could be laughter, he must not be so bad, just a little different, and so Twilight turned forward again to focus on the next newly arrived guest.

After a moment, Celestia let out a deep breath and did her best to do the same.

And the party was only just getting started.

* * *

_About an hour later…_

Though Twilight, her five friends, and her faithful companion Spike had all proclaimed last year's Grand Galloping Gala the best (worst) night ever and Princess Celestia had agreed with them, the sun princess was afraid now that she might have to amend that opinion. Standing here tonight greeting the last of the guests arriving at this year's Grand Galloping Gala, Celestia couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with thoughts of Twilight's progress as a leader, the valiant efforts of her friends as bearers of the new rainbow power, Equestria's recent deliverance from one of its darkest foes, and the general air of joy and fun that was present in the castle tonight. Indeed, Celestia was afraid she would truly have to consider this year's Gala the best night ever, and she couldn't have been happier about the situation.

It possibly also helped sway her vote in favor of this year's Gala that an utterly beaming Discord had been seen flitting around the room ever since his arrival in his gala best, mingling, laughing, and livening up the affair as only a bearer of chaos could do. And Celestia was also a little fond of his friend, The Smooze, who continued rolling in his sliminess all over the room, making some ponies gasp, some ponies laugh…and was Pinkie Pie dancing with him now without a care in the world as he coated her dress even more in slime (while Rarity, in the background, brought a hoof to her forehead and fainted into Spike's weak but determined little arms? And while some of the other guests actually looked on at the scene with interest like they were considering trying a dance with The Smooze now as well? Oh truly this was an enjoyable year.)

Celestia sighed in contentment.

"Princess Celestia, are you all right?"

Celestia glanced to Twilight at her side and nodded, smiling more. "Yes, Twilight. I was just thinking…it's such a lovely party this year. Don't you agree?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, looking out to the crowd. "It really is, Princess Celestia. But…are you sure we shouldn't have a talk with that Smooze guy?" She raised an eyebrow, glancing uneasily not so much at the walking ball of slime as at the real mess he couldn't help but make.

Celestia laughed warmly. "It's all right, Twilight. He doesn't mean any harm. And he's been helping make the party lively of course. Besides, I did give out several invitations this year for a guest 'plus one', and even though I mostly intended them for married couples so that we wouldn't have to print so many tickets, I did give one of those invitations to Discord. So he had a perfect right to bring along The Smooze." She looked forward, fighting back a very slight blush. "I was just curious who he might bring, given the option." She chuckled. "And he chose to bring a friend. A very interesting friend. I think the evening will turn out nicely even if The Smooze is a little unusual Twilight."

Twilight smiled and nodded, taking her gaze off of The Smooze's smoozey mess. "I guess you're right, Princess. As long as he's friendly, we should welcome him just as much as we would anypony else." Twilight looked forward and shook the hoof of the next announced guest who came up the entrance carpet. "Welcome," she said with a regal smile.

Celestia shook the guest's hoof too. "Welcome."

The guest went off into the ballroom, and Celestia sighed. And then her gaze drifted across the room again…to Discord, this time, rather than The Smooze. Discord was just leaning against the band stage, chatting a little with Fluttershy at his side and smiling happily at the sight of Pinkie Pie and the Smooze cutting a rug pony pokie style now and slowly getting others to join in. He chuckled when Pinkie tried to twirl the Smooze only to splash a bunch of green slime on a few dignitaries, and Celestia chuckled softly too. '_I just hope Pinkie Pie doesn't get any of The Smooze's smooze on Discord's new outfit. He certainly went all out for this.'_ She swallowed. '_And I clearly gave him the option of bringing a date, and he only brought a friend. Interesting.' _Celestia took a deep breath…and as long as there was a slight lull between final guests at the moment, her gaze lingered on Discord.

Though even in the privacy of her own mind, she still had trouble confronting the situation, Celestia could not deny a certain something when faced with the sight of Discord looking so dapper and so friendly and in such close proximity to herself. Somehow, when all of the dust had settled on his final reform and their friendship had been restored…she and Discord had developed a strange, unspoken 'interest' in each other. It wasn't anything clearly expressed—just the result of some coy looks across rooms and private gestures and quick blushes. Yet, Celestia recognized without admitting it to herself that there might almost be an attraction between them…the most random, unbelievable, and unforeseen attraction she had ever known, and yet it felt very right. And she suspected Discord felt it too. Celestia sighed, her glance in his direction growing a little dreamy. They just seemed very compatible at this point in their lives…very, very compatible…and it was nice to think about.

Celestia watched as Pinkie Pie suddenly pulled a surprised Fluttershy out onto the dance floor now, and Discord chuckled again at The Smooze and Pinkie and all of the partying and fun that was going on. Discord caught his friend's eye and gave him a thumbs up (to which The Smooze replied with a belch and a smile that made Discord chuckle more). And then Discord glanced around, gave a stretch, and his eyes drifted over to Celestia.

He blinked and smiled more at the sight of her already gazing over at him.

Celestia blinked and glanced down, blushing just slightly but beaming a little. She still couldn't believe…

Another guest entered the hall and approached.

"Welcome," Twilight shook the guest's hoof.

"Welcome," Celestia added with a hoofshake as well. Then the guest went off into the ballroom.

Celestia managed to keep her eyes down for a second or two, but then her gaze had to drift over to Discord again.

She was surprised to find him only half the distance away from her that he had been before. Indeed, now he was leaning against the punch table nearby in a very 'casual' way. He looked at her, his eyes hazing a little now, and gave her a small wave with the fingers of his paw hand.

Celestia tried very hard not to giggle. Her eyes hazed a little in return, and then she turned her attention forward again, letting out a breath. '_We really have to stop this. We've been acting like children…and it's been going on for weeks now. He's just so different than how I ever imagined he could be…and I guess I'm different toward him, and…we can't help it.'_ Her smile only grew though_. 'If I know him, when I look up next he'll be even closer to me, resting his head on his hand, and he'll wink.'_ She cleared her throat, trying not to smile too much as another guest entered.

"Welcome," Twilight said brightly as ever, giving a hoofshake again.

"Welcome," Celestia added, shaking the guest's hoof as well.

The guest departed and now Celestia willed herself to glance over again. She blinked, raising an eyebrow—Discord was nowhere in sight.

"Psst…" came a light whisper behind her.

Celestia barely glanced over her shoulder. There, up even higher on the staircase, was Discord, and sure enough he was resting his head on his hand and smiling at her, his eyes hazed a little more. And he did wink.

Celestia turned away, and it took everything she had not to burst into giggles that she had almost forgotten she knew how to make until recently…until his final reform…until him. She felt almost giddy. And she got the sense from their new silent exchanges that he felt a little giddy from them too. Celestia sighed softly, shaking her head, blushing more this time.

"Princess Celestia, are you sure you're all right? You look a little flushed. Do you need to rest for a little while?" Twilight prompted with concern. Then she smiled. "I could take over for the last of the greetings if you'd like. I had plenty of practice watching you do it last year, so I'm sure I could manage."

Princess Celestia tried not to blush all the more at Twilight's observations. She smiled down at her faithful former student. "I'm all right, Twilight, thank you. And most of the guests are here now anyway, so we should both be able to go off and rest and enjoy the party soon enough. But I appreciate your concern." She gave her a little nuzzle.

Twilight beamed a little. "You're welcome, Princess. And all right, if you insist. I'm actually really looking forward to enjoying the gala this year with all of my friends…even if a lot of the floor's covered in slime now." Twilight raised an eyebrow, glancing over at The Smooze again for a moment (he had just put an entire cake into his mouth and digested it in one swallow, partially to the amusement and partially to the disgust of the crowd—a mixed reaction perfectly demonstrated by Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash who first raised eyebrows and cringed but then grinned and cheered him on as he went for another cake). But then she just laughed and shook her head at the strange if messy (and ultimately harmless) sort of fun he was causing.

Celestia laughed too. "I'm looking forward to enjoying the Gala tonight as well, Twilight, smooze and all."

Suddenly, Celestia heard a very soft, very small 'poof' of magic by her ear, and a slight weight came to that side of her head. Then a familiar voice chuckled and spoke close to her ear. "Nice night, don't you think, Celestia?"

Celestia's eyes went wide and she glanced to the side. There, lounging in the small curl of hair she kept framing her face, rested a miniaturized Discord. He smiled up at her (or, rather, he smiled up at her one large violet eye).

Celestia smiled a little in return and whispered very softly to him as she and Twilight proceeded to greet some more guests who were entering. "Yes, it's lovely, Discord." She raised her voice to address the latest guest. "Welcome."

"You don't throw a bad party, Celestia, not at all." Discord chuckled to himself, twirling his cane in his hand.

"Welcome." Celestia cleared her throat following another guests and went back to whispering to Discord. "I still can't believe you invited The Smooze along as your plus one."

Discord shrugged. "Oh come on, he's a fun guy. And he's reformed too, just like me! All the best people are, you know—it's really becoming all the rage in Equestria. In fact, I've been going to a 'former villains' support group—well, actually I'm the one who started the support group. Fluttershy's suggestion. It's been quite helpful, you know. And I get to meet fun people like Smoozey." Discord chuckled. And then he rolled his eyes innocently to the side and added, "Besides…who else would I have taken as my plus one? Fluttershy's my best friend but she was already invited…and _you_ were already going of course, considering you're the hostess." He glanced at Celestia's large eye.

Celestia smiled a little more. "Then perhaps I should have just taken _you_ as _my_ plus one…. Either way though, you still could have asked me to attend with you. I would have said yes." Celestia's eyes went forward for another greeting. Where had this new way of relating between them come from? It felt so odd…and yet so right…completely inappropriate and yet strangely perfect. "Welcome."

When Celestia's gaze found Discord again, he was just smiling away so happily. She had seen him smirk in their lives, seen him grin, seen a smile pick up on one side of his mouth in a sarcastic or amused way…but she had never seen him genuinely, fully, sincerely, happily smile until recently following Tirek's defeat and now especially tonight. She was really becoming quite pleased with that smile.

Discord looked into her large violet eye for a moment longer and then glanced out to the dance floor again. The Smooze was now leading a conga line of the more outgoing guests. Discord chuckled. "Do you really not like him?" He gestured to his friend with his cane. "I think he's bringing quite a bit of liveliness to the party, even if he is making a bit of a mess. Personally, of course, I love the chaos, but I don't want to bring your dance down." He glanced at her again, raising an eyebrow, his interest in her happiness with the situation clearly sincere.

Celestia almost chuckled. "Are you kidding?" Her eyes had to go forward again for another greeting. "Welcome." She resumed whispering. "These dances are always so awful, so boring, Discord. I think his presence here is absolutely wonderful. If I didn't need to keep myself poised and professional as hostess, I'd be on the floor in laughter at how amusing a guest he is. I'm very happy you brought him. It's made the night that much more perfect."

"Really?" Discord's whole look perked up.

"Welcome." Celestia shook another hoof, and then she nodded. "Oh yes. This is even better than the Gala last year. Did I ever tell you about that? I invited the girls hoping they'd liven things up…"

"And?" Discord prompted with interest.

"And they demolished half my ballroom. I had to send them running out the back to avoid an angry mob. It was better than I could have imagined." Celestia's smile grew considerably. "Welcome," she greeted to another guest.

Meanwhile, Discord was just in hysterical laughter by her ear, clinging to her lock of hair in his mirth. "Oh Celestia, I never knew you had such a thing for chaos." He raised an eyebrow at her playfully, his laughter coming under control.

Celestia blushed just slightly, gazing down at him with her eye. "Well…a little chaos never hurt anybody."

Just a touch of something charming came to Discord's features and tone. "Really? Hmm…well, in that case, I believe I have my opening…" Celestia raised her eyebrow, but before she could whisper anything, he snapped his fingers and was gone. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her opposite shoulder and looked over.

She had been tapped by the tuft of Discord's tail. And there stood Discord now, full size, gazing down at her with a playful grin. "Good evening, Princess Celestia." He bowed and held out his paw. "May I have this dance?"

"Discord?" Twilight blinked in a touch of surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, do any of us really know where we come from in this crazy, mixed up world, Twilight Sparkle?" Discord chuckled.

Twilight just sighed, shaking her head and trying not to smile too much.

Meanwhile, Celestia raised an eyebrow, smiling as she eyed Discord for a moment. She cleared her throat. "Twilight, would you mind if I took you up on your offer to complete the last of the greetings alone? I think I might like to dance, actually. And if I don't try now, I'm worried the floor will be entirely covered in slime before I get another offer." She chuckled.

Twilight smiled up at her mentor and nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia." A touch of uncertainty came to her features though as she glanced from the Princess to Discord and back again, seeing their ease together, recalling Celestia's bright smile during Discord's arrival and greeting…and maybe a couple of other little strange things she had silently observed between them on occasion over the last few weeks. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Er, have fun." She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Twilight," Celestia replied (still not taking her eyes off of Discord at all, and Discord was reciprocating the focused attention). "And thank you, Discord, I accept." She laughed softly. "Let's go!" Then she took his paw and trotted them right out to the dance floor, Discord smiling happily and having to hold onto his top hat considering how eagerly she took them along.

Twilight just looked after the scene with an eyebrow raised. Then she let out a deep sigh, blushing softly and looking down, mumbling. "I have a lot more to learn about being a princess, don't I?" A few more guests started coming up the entrance hall, and Twilight just did her best to focus on them and not to let her imagination get carried away with her (though at the same time keeping an eye on Celestia and Discord here and there as best she could.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia and Discord had now made their way out to one of the few clean places on the dance floor. Discord snapped away his cane, gave Celestia a warm smile, and bowed with one arm in front of himself and one behind in a formal style. Celestia bowed low with her head. Then Discord put his claw on her yoke and shoulder, and Celestia put her hoof in his paw hand, and the two proceeded to dance.

"This is nice. I'm glad we could find time to do this, Discord." Celestia remarked softly, smiling up at him. "Are you sure your friend The Smooze won't mind me monopolizing your time though?"

Discord shook his head, smiling down at her in return. "Not at all. Smooze has been looking forward to mingling. And anyway no guy would blame another guy for taking advantage of the opportunity to dance with a beautiful princess at a ball."

Celestia blushed, glancing down and to the side. "Discord…" She shook her head and giggled just a little, unable to help herself.

Discord sighed as they turned in their dance. He glanced to the side. Everyone seemed sufficiently distracted by The Smooze and what he was bringing to the party. Now seemed as perfect a time as any to do what he had been planning to make himself finally do all evening. '_At least Celestia seems willing…_' They completed another turn, and then Discord smiled in that new happy way he had, keeping his eyes a little low. His voice was softer than usual. "I know this seems so formal of me, and I don't mean to spring anything on you at your party, and not to cut to the chase, but…don't you think we should finally discuss what's been going on between us, Celestia?"

Discord's eyes came up as he heard her take in a slightly sharp breath.

Celestia managed to keep dancing, though her eyes were about as wide as they had been when Discord had surprised her with flowers after Tirek. She didn't say anything at first (and Discord instantly wondered if he shouldn't have just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed their simple dance). However, after a moment, Celestia blinked, her eyes coming back into focus again. Her gaze found his, and there was something both all-knowing and curious in her look and tone. She kept her voice low too. "I'm…afraid I'm not exactly sure what you mean, Discord."

Discord blinked, raising an eyebrow. But then Celestia gave him a meaningful look and her smile picked up just a little on one side. Discord's smile returned and picked up on one side too. "Well, I think you do know what I mean. And incidentally you're a horrible liar, Celestia." He chuckled.

"A mighty accusation, lord of chaos," Celestia countered.

"A mighty denial, princess of the sun," Discord countered right back.

Celestia let out a deep breath. She moved a little closer to him as they danced. "Discord…suppose I was aware of something going on between us. What would you like me to do about it exactly?"

"You're a big girl, Celestia. Fill in the blanks." Discord winked at her, suddenly pausing their dancing to dip her back a little.

Celestia blinked at the sudden move but then a look of warmth and interest came to her eyes. "Are you enjoying this way of talking and not talking about it all at once, Discord?"

"I think it's a delightful bit of chaotic conversation, actually." Discord raised her up again and resumed their normal, gentle dancing.

Celestia smiled, but then shrugged. "But still, really…" She cleared her throat.

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes (and felt himself blush very distinctly, though he tried to keep his tone casual). "Oh, very well, if you need me to spell it out for you, Celestia…" He used his tail to lift up her chin, making their gazes lock. There was suddenly a look of nervousness in her eyes he hadn't expected, yet something of curiosity there too. He figured a joke was just the right response. "I think Luna's cute, can you get me a date with her?" He removed his tail from underneath her chin and chuckled. "Ow!" And now he winced (but kept chuckling) as Celestia nudged his shoulder with her hoof. Discord grinned down at her, enjoying how a smile she clearly couldn't help was completely outshining her attempt at a gentle pout. "That was totally worth it for the look on your face, you know."

Celestia sighed, laughing a little too now. They were quiet together for a moment, still dancing. And then she smiled softly and made her eyes meet his again. "You know, Discord…" she could not believe she was saying this, "Perhaps 'Luna' finds the new fully reformed and smiling and happy you sort of cute too…especially all dressed up as you are tonight." Celestia blushed distinctly, but her gaze didn't falter.

Discord's red and yellow eyes went wider than Celestia had ever seen them go. "O-Oh…really?" And then that gaze of his went absolutely dreamy, his smile beaming to top it all off. "I-I mean, um…well, maybe I find 'Luna' absolutely alluring these days and have to compliment her on her choice of attire this evening as well." The couple completed another turn in their dance.

Celestia felt that strange giddiness coming over her again, something she hadn't known practically since she had been a teenager. "Maybe you and 'Luna' should start seeing each other more regularly outside of affairs like these…I mean besides whenever you stop by the castle, and you and she give each other painfully obvious glances and smiles across the room that you can't help for some reason."

"Maybe I agree," Discord countered, suddenly twirling her out and then spinning her back in (and effectively pulling them even closer). That perfectly happy smile came to his features again, and he chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, how did this even start, Celestia?"

"You gave me flowers and winked at me, remember?" Celestia replied, raising her head to bring their gazes even closer as they continued dancing. "And you make me laugh. And I happen to like your smile a thousand times more than I like your smirk, and I was already starting to like your smirk quite a bit." She laughed softly. "And you're nice, Discord. And charming. And a good person. There's that too."

Discord's happy smile came out in full force, and then he actually glanced to the side shyly as he replied to her, "It started for me the first time I came around here after Tirek, and I saw you blush a the sight of me—I guess because of the flowers. And then you waved shyly to me from across the room, like it was a secret greeting just between us. Suddenly the very notion seemed so intriguing—the former ne'er-do-well and his lovely and powerful and ridiculously clever former enemy…the woman who set into motion the reform of chaos itself. How could I resist?" He shrugged, his gaze meeting hers again. "And then of course, there's the fact that I've finally realized you're such a wonderful person, and so caring, and so understanding, and I'm starting to find all of those traits very appealing. That's helped too."

Celestia swore she felt her heart flutter. She knew, in part, it was because for the last thousand years or so she hadn't had much opportunity to seek out romantic company, and suitors had been quite lacking in her life anyway considering how intimidating a figure she was sure she could seem. But a much larger part of it was that she liked Discord, she sincerely, sincerely liked Discord…and more than liked Discord, in a way. Celestia sighed, her smile growing. "Are we really considering what it seems like we're considering, Discord?"

Discord's smile picked up on one side. "You mean the courtship of order and chaos? Why not, my dear? I for one am in full support of the notion." He blushed a lot, but frankly he was glad for it—they were too old to beat around the bush, and he had no desire for coyness anymore however fun such emotional foreplay had been so far.

That did it—Celestia actually felt her heart thump a few extra, distinct beats. They were really talking about… And suddenly the feeling of his claw on her yoke and shoulder and his paw holding her hoof was almost an electric experience, and she couldn't think of anywhere more pleasing to look than into his eyes formerly so full of anger and now so full of care. She swallowed, pushing down her shyness. She too didn't see the need to be coy anymore, all things considered. "Maybe we really could go somewhere private soon and discuss this matter further…and openly?"

"Maybe I agree," Discord replied with a nod. He pulled her very close again and paused their dancing to dip her back once more (a little lower than before). There was a little twinkle in his eye as he smiled down at her this time and added, blushing away, "…And maybe tonight we could make those plans and seal them with a kiss, Celestia?" He raised them up a little, took his paw from her yoke and snapped his fingers.

The whole party froze.

Every single guest stopped in mid-movement, mid-word, mid-glance…there was just silence and stillness, and Discord and Celestia alone for a brief extra moment of time in the middle of it all.

Celestia mentally regretted her perfectly white coat—she knew her whole face must be flushed pure scarlet by now, but she didn't care. And no one was around to see but him. And maybe she wanted him to see. "Discord…" she barely knew what to say. "This is…absolutely chaotic." A single nervous if intrigued giggle escaped her.

Discord's happy smile came back, and he chuckled and nodded. "I know, isn't it great? I…"

Discord was cut off by Celestia moving forward, closing her eyes, and kissing him on the mouth in a way surprisingly passionate for the normally demure and poised and mild-mannered sun princess. He blinked a couple of times but then closed his eyes as well, kissing her in return. His paw came to gently hold the side of her face and some of her beautiful hair.

They separated eventually, eyes fluttering open, smiling in a knowing way at each other.

Then Discord took in and let out a big breath, something in his eyes and whole look absolutely lighting up. "Wow…um, I-I just had my fingers crossed for a peck on the cheek but…that works too."

Celestia's own dreamy look broke, and finally those giggles she had felt caught up inside of her just started to happily pour out.

Discord smiled even more, if that were possible, at her response. He lowered his paw from her face. "When did you become so delightfully appealing, Celestia?"

Celestia blushed, barely getting her laughter under control. "I could ask you the same thing." She came closer to him, her voice soft and sincere. "I'm sorry if I went a little too quickly, Discord. But I'm a princess—it's made me a very decisive woman…about all aspects of my life. I've come to like you in a special way, and it seems you've come to like me that way too. Besides, I felt the response appropriate to the gravity of the situation." She swallowed and glanced down. "I hope I haven't presumed too much."

Celestia blinked as she felt the tuft of his tail come up under her chin, lifting her head to catch his gaze again.

Discord smirked down at her playfully. "Celestia, sometimes you are just the grimmest person on the planet."

She raised an eyebrow but then smirked a little too. "And sometimes you are still so irresponsible that I don't even know where to begin."

Discord chuckled, removing his tail from her chin and letting his paw come rest upon her yoke and shoulder again.

Celestia's smile brightened. "How about dinner together Saturday night, the dining room here at the castle, say, seven o'clock?"

Discord's smile brightened too. "How about a private luau Saturday night, ten PM, at Horse Shoe Bay?"

Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "Next Friday, five o'clock, an early candlelit dinner for two in my study and then maybe a stroll through the castle grounds?"

Discord's smile followed in suite. "Thursday morning, eight o'clock, breakfast for two on the Riviera in Prance."

"Wednesday, three o'clock, I had a meeting cancellation. We'll go on a walk together through the Everfree forest." Celestia almost laughed.

"Tuesday, noon, you clear your schedule or I'll help clear it for you, and we'll go to Las Pegasus. Top that." Discord grinned triumphantly.

And Celestia grinned triumphantly right back at him. "Next Monday, four AM, late dessert and when it's over you can watch me make the sun rise. You bring the dessert, I'll bring the sparkling cider."

Discord blinked and then smiled fully. "Ooo, I do believe we have a winner. And where would the location of this unusually chaotic yet just a dash orderly rendezvous be?" He almost felt like he knew the answer, yet he needed (and wanted) to hear her say it.

Celestia let out a breath but did not break her poise. "Where else at that time of night?" She shrugged, scarlet tinging her features again. "My room, of course, Discord."

So much pleasant surprise (along with just a touch of giddy nervousness) washed over Discord's features. He laughed and gave her a quick twirl out and in even though there still wasn't any music, and then just sighed so happily. "Oh, remind me why we didn't try this sooner, Celestia? So much unnecessary drama and so many wasted years could have been saved."

Celestia laughed warmly. "I think we were both too stubborn to consider it, Discord, and besides we were very different people in the past. The magic of 'friendship' truly works wonders though, doesn't it, Discord?" She winked at him.

"I think this is the start of a lovely, dysfunctional and brilliant relationship." Discord blushed and beamed all at once.

"I'm looking forward to it, Discord," Celestia replied back as calmly as possible, though inside she felt quite eager about at all the sudden new prospects between them.

Discord grinned and held up his paw, his fingers in a snapping position again. "So, speaking of which, can I put up billboards about us and our new little infatuation all over Equestria now or do you think it's too soon?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly. "Why don't we try a few dates in private first, just to see how things work out. Oh and we should probably unfreeze the castle first too. Then feel free to throw a parade about us through the nation, if you want, Discord."

Discord laughed and gave her a slight bow. "As you wish, my princess. But for now, yes, let's unfreeze your party so that we can finish our dance." He snapped his fingers.

Discord's magic spread out in an expanding orb of light across the ballroom, and instantly the gala was back in full swing with no one knowing they had even missed a beat.

Discord danced a few more turns with Celestia around the ballroom and then finally glided them back over to the staircase where Twilight still stood, almost done fulfilling the last of her royal duty for the night.

"And thus I return your sun princess to you, Twilight Sparkle." Discord released Celestia and gave a dramatic, low bow in front of Twilight. "Thank you for sparing her."

Celestia chuckled, and Twilight smiled but then blinked, rubbing the side of her head, an eyebrow raised. "Uh…thanks, Discord, but…did something just happen?" She blinked a few more times, glancing around.

(Well, _almost_ no one had noticed Discord's little freeze spell).

"Oh, pft," Discord waved off Twilight with a grin, straightening up, "Now whatever would give you that idea? Anywho," changing the subject, he looked to Celestia again, "Celestia, it was an absolute pleasure." He raised her hoof and lightly kissed it.

Celestia's whole appearance brightened, something special coming to her smile. "I found it quite pleasurable myself, Discord." She blushed a little.

Discord blushed just a little too.

Twilight looked very confused and then slightly uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, just wanting to remind them that she was still standing there and in ear shot.

Discord finally released Celestia's hoof. "Well, I should probably return to the party. Smooze wanted to start up some line dancing tonight, but he said he'd only do it if I helped him get things going." He leaned a little closer to the princesses, whispering loudly as he added, "And also, he asked me to introduce him to Luna. She is super popular in my reformed villains support group, by the way—not too many reformed villainesses after all. I'm thinking of asking her to stop by just for the chaos of the incident."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Reformed villains support group?"

"Oh, Celestia can explain it to you, dear Twilight." Discord winked and chuckled. "Anyway," he snapped, making his cane reappear, which he proceeded to twirl as he strolled away, "Farewell, ladies, and have a pleasant evening!"

Celestia was just trying very hard not to laugh (if not giggle again). Twilight let out a very deep sigh, though even she had to smile a little too.

Finally Celestia cleared her throat, getting herself under control once more. "Twilight, have all of the guests arrived?"

Twilight nodded and looked up to Celestia, coming out of her amusement. "Yes, everyone's here, Princess Celestia. I just finished double-checking the list."

Celestia smiled down at her faithful student. "Wonderful, Twilight. Thank you so much for helping me greet everypony again. Now, I think you and I have earned some time to relax and enjoy the company of our friends for the rest of the gala, don't you?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Yes, Princess Celestia." But rather than moving down the stairs to go off with Celestia into the crowd, Twilight hesitated for a moment, looking down in thought.

Celestia almost couldn't blame her. Her voice softened and lowered, and she moved closer to Twilight. "Twilight? Is something on your mind?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. But i-it's really none of my business, really." She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, glancing away.

Celestia smiled more. "Twilight, you know better. We don't have secrets. I've known you since you were a little filly. You can share anything with me just like you'd do with your friends or Cadance or even your brother. I promise, it's all right."

Twilight considered for a moment longer. Then she looked up at Celestia with an eyebrow raised. "I'm a little confused about you and Discord, I guess. Are you two…I mean, sometimes lately I've noticed it seems like you…and then tonight…" She cleared her throat. "Are you two involved in some kind of…personal relationship…of a more than friendly nature?" The little purple alicorn blushed but maintained her poised gaze. "I-I've just been curious."

Celestia smiled more, appreciating Twilight's directness, honesty, and tact. "No." She cleared her throat, lowering her voice even more. "Not yet, at least. But I think we're planning to pursue something like that very soon, though we'll keep things discrete for a little while. Apparently we've been on each other's minds lately. Discord and I seem to get on quite well now that he's fully reformed and I've gotten a chance to know him better and he's gotten to know me more as well."

Her former student just looked back at her with wide eyes, a stronger blush, and her head tilted to the side.

"Do you think that'll be a problem, Twilight?" Celestia shrugged, still as poised and calm as ever. She knew she couldn't blame people for their shocked reactions. It would be best just to respond with grace and to take things in stride.

Twilight blinked and instantly shook her head. "Oh, Princess Celestia, no, no, of course not. As long as you two make each other happy…I guess you wanting to get that close is a good thing." She rubbed her head with her hoof. "Sorry, it'll probably take me a little while to wrap my mind around this, that's all. He really does seem very nice now though. And I like how it makes you smile." She let out a breath and smiled sincerely. "I'm happy for you, Princess Celestia. Really."

Celestia smiled so much, touched. "Thank you, Twilight." She bowed her head slightly, then raised it. "It means a great deal to me to hear you say that. I appreciate your support."

Twilight smiled brightly and bowed her head as well, coming down the stairs to join Celestia at her side. "Of course. You've always been so supportive of me, how could I not be supportive of you, Princess? That's what friends are for."

"A wise observation, Twilight." The two mares started to head out to the dance floor to mingle. Celestia went on, her voice lowering and her tone becoming just a little more causal than usual. "And Twilight, when we're alone from now on, if you wouldn't mind, please feel free to call me just 'Celestia.' I think we're past the point of my title. We've known each other for almost your whole life, we're both princesses, and besides I did just admit to you that Discord is practically my special somepony." Her grin picked up a little on one side.

Twilight smiled more and nodded. "I'll try…Celestia." She swallowed, getting used to the informality. "I promise." Her smile returned.

"Thank you." Celestia then glanced to the side a touch awkwardly. "Twilight? Really though, do you think…" she sighed, "We're not entirely insane for this, right? It all happened so quickly. After Tirek, we just…couldn't help smiling at each other, and it went from there to this."

"Celestia, it's really not a big deal, I promise," Twilight assured. "It might give some people something to gossip about at first, but Discord's a good guy and you've got the best judgment in the world. No one could seriously have a problem with you two getting closer."

Celestia smiled and let out a small breath of relief. "That makes me feel a little better, Twilight. Thank you again." She laughed softly. "Perhaps you can also help me when it comes to breaking the news to Luna as well. But later of course…. It looks like for now she's getting to know The Smooze better." Celestia gestured forward and chuckled.

Twilight looked across the dance floor. Discord stood at a distance grinning while The Smooze lifted his hat and smiled in his own way at a fully dressed up Luna. Luna, meanwhile, gulped as she did her best to reciprocate with a diplomatic smile, clearly hoping a friendly and distant wave would suffice as the end of a greeting between them. The Smooze, however, insisted on coating half of Luna's foreleg to shake and say hi with a bow, at which point Luna's eyes went wide as she lost any hope of looking nice and regal and formal for the rest of the evening. Indeed, as The Smooze stepped back from her, she found her shoe and the fringe of her dress coated with a slime that wouldn't come off. She sighed, seeming privately miffed…though she did look up and smile and even laugh a little as The Smooze suddenly gave another bow before grinning to the crowd and starting to do smooze-related magic tricks using his top hat.

Discord looked over at Celestia and Twilight and gave them a big thumbs up and a bright grin.

Celestia smiled more and shook her head in amusement. She leaned her head down a little close to Twilight. "Just be careful, Twilight—Discord's set me up with himself, and he's trying to set Luna up with The Smooze, and Cadance is already married…. He might bring by one of his friends from his reformed villains support group for you next time."

"And if he ever does, I will tell him no thank you, raise my castle gate, and create a mote around the perimeter for good measure," Twilight announced with a proud smile.

Celestia chuckled. "That may be a safe plan, Twilight. But still…keep a 'Plan B' in mind of maybe giving Discord a chance. After all, you never know—he might introduce you to someone cute." Her smile picked up on one side.

Twilight blinked and blushed a little, glanced at Celestia curiously and then looked down with a sheepish smile. "Well…I'll see. I-I don't really date much. Still mastering friendship—one step at a time, heh."

Celestia's smile warmed. "Well, in the meantime, you have a whole ballroom full of eligible ponies here right now. Why don't you mingle, make new 'friends', maybe even dance with somebody whether it's another royal or even Pinkie and The Smooze? Have fun, Twilight—you're young and a princess and have the whole night and your whole life ahead of you…and no angry mob that'll case you out of here this year." She winked.

Twilight smiled a lot and looked out to the party, to her friends, to all of the fun everyone was having. "I'll have fun, Celestia. I promise." Then she leaned over and gave her mentor a hug. "And you have fun too—you deserve it. And if you're comfortable, let me know how things work out with Discord." She pulled back and shrugged.

Celestia blushed a little but nodded. "I will, Twilight."

Twilight smiled back up at her, and then she waved and trotted off into the party.

Celestia observed her dear former student with a smile.

Then suddenly there was a familiar light magical poof by her ear. She smiled more, and especially as she heard Discord's voice. "So, it looks like she's surprisingly fine about me wooing her perfect sun princess idol. Still, you know she's going to develop a permanent eye twitch when we get married and start making little 'draconecorn' magical babies to rule beside her. They'll have a 'flare' for chaos. Get it—'flair' like a talent but also 'flare' like a solar flare because I'm chaos and you're the sun." He laughed.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Celestia murmured, trying not to blush or smile too much.

Discord just chuckled more. "It's just a joke, Celestia…about the flair thing and about the babies. Lighten up. And stop blushing so much—it feels like a heat wave over here."

"Discord, please get out of my hair, and then please go make sure The Smooze is a proper gentleman to my sister. And also if you do ever bring by any 'friends' by for Twilight, run them by me first, all right? She's had a lot less experience than us—a few millennia less." Celestia's smile picked up on Discord's side.

"Got it—make sure The Smooze and Luna leave the party together and don't return to your sight until sunrise, hook up Twilight with the most irresponsible guy on the planet or at least the second most irresponsible one compared with me, and only play in your gorgeously chaotic ethereal hair when you're not looking. Can do."

Celestia sighed deeply. "Discord, just come out of there so we can dance again, hmm?"

Instantly, she heard a small snap, and then he was at her side and full size. Discord smiled at her—that happy smile she had come to love so much. "I thought you'd never ask." Then he took her hoof and dashed them out to the dance floor to join in the line dancing that The Smooze was trying to get Luna to help him lead now.

The Grand Galloping Gala proceeded that night in the most insanely amusing way possible. It was truly a year no guest would forget. And Celestia's only regret was that she would have to wait almost a week to have any sort of truly personal time like this with Discord again, though she was already looking forward to their late night/early morning dessert and chat to come. For now though, everyone danced and Celestia felt the happiest that she had in ages.


	2. Epilogue: The Date

**Epilogue: The Date**

* * *

Dawn had only just broken on the horizon on this very early Monday morning. And in the bedroom of the sun princess, a certain white alicorn and a certain draconequus sat side by side among some throw pillows on the floor between the bed and the fire. The draconequus looked as he usually did but the alicorn lacked her crown, yoke and shoes. Beside them were a couple of long stem glasses nearly empty of cider and plates with the remains of some sort of chocolate and cotton candy chaotic dessert.

The pair appeared quite happy for two people who had been up since the middle of the night…probably because they had spent most of their time sitting as close as could be, smiling, whispering things to each other, even laughing from time to time (and doing other little things) as they savored their quiet, private meeting together (hopefully the first of many).

"You know, that really is not a bad idea, Discord. Not at all." Celestia smiled at Discord in pleasant surprise regarding a suggestion he had just made.

Discord rolled his eyes with a bit of a sarcastic grin. "Yes, well, I can come up with good ones from time to time, you know."

Celestia laughed softly. "You know what I mean. But really, Discord, I like it. I think it would be wonderful if Luna and I and even Twilight set up a time to tour the lesser-known parts of Equestria, and especially to seek out old friends to the crown, reformed or not. We could learn a lot about Equestria's history, spread good will, and we could gain a more thorough perspective on the varied culture of our nation. I would me more than happy to set it up as long as you'd be willing to help me."

"But of course." Discord nodded, smiling more. "I was hoping you'd ask actually. I have a lot of ideas, and besides it'll give us an excuse to 'work' closely together for a while." He chuckled.

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side, blushing a little. Then her smile picked up a bit as she added softly, "We don't need an excuse for that."

Discord perked up quite a bit, then glanced down in a touch of shyness. "No, I suppose not," he added softly in return.

Celestia giggled but did her best to keep it under control. She moved a bit closer to him. "Speaking of which…I still can't believe you've actually had these feelings for me ever since we met all those centuries ago…" She gave him a little teasing nudge.

"Oh, you know that is the exact opposite of what I said earlier," Discord countered, rolling his eyes with a blush and waving her off. "I said that back then I…may have been unable to help notice that you were a rather fetching mare—you know, because I'm not blind. There weren't any actual feelings attached to it until we beat Tirek and you took a bouquet of flowers as a sign to start shamelessly flirting with me." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his tongue at her playfully.

Celestia blushed a lot. "Mmm hmm, right." She looked down, a little giggle escaping her again.

Discord chuckled. "And speaking of shameless flirting…you know, your gala dress was beautiful enough, but I must say I'm partial to the look you chose tonight for our evening together. I think you look prettiest like this—no ensemble, no crown or yoke or shoes even… Natural works on you, Celestia. An interesting choice for a first date…all alone…in your room…with a former ne'er-do-well…" He moved extra close to her.

Celestia blushed and did her best to stifle another giggle. "I didn't see the point in wearing anything extra. Just before you came over I was sleeping, and I didn't need anything special for raising the sun. Besides, I thought a more casual look would help us relax with each other in case we were nervous." She glanced at him. "Speaking of which, you looked very dashing in your tuxedo at the gala, and the hat and cane were nice additions too. I suspect you put on such an elegant show in part for me." She grinned a little, raising an eyebrow.

Discord just chuckled and shrugged. "Oh, it's a distinct possibility." He smirked. "Maybe I even had the whole night planned out to the last detail. Show up in a stellar tux to impress you, flirt with you to relax you, get Smooze to distract everyone so we could have a dance alone, and finally talk to you about all of our coy little looks so we could just get to this already." He sighed, and there was something just a little dreamy about it. "Celestia, I really, really, really like you these days. Have I mentioned that yet?"

"Quite often tonight, yes. But I enjoy hearing it." Celestia smiled. "And I've enjoyed all of our talking tonight."

"I've enjoyed that and our 'more than talking' too." Discord chuckled.

Celestia blushed, looking down a little again, though her smile grew.

Discord just smiled back at her with that new happy smile of his and shrugged. "What? You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed it too, just a bit at least." He raised her foreleg and started slowly kissing it from her hoof to her shoulder, continuing to speak between kisses. "I mean, you must have. I never knew you could be so…giggly!" He laughed warmly, making progress toward her knee.

Celestia sighed…and her smile grew all the more. "I'm trying very hard not to be actually. I feel like I sound ridiculous. But I can't help it. I've never… It's been ages since I did anything like this, and never so spontaneously." A slight giggle left her that she couldn't help—she had learned his beard could make his kisses tickle. "I still can't believe my actions. I at least have to get the giggling under control."

"Oh but I wish you wouldn't." Discord chuckled. He placed his final kiss upon her shoulder and then raised his head and moved extra close to her. "I love the sound. And so what if it's a little silly? Be a little silly, Celestia. Relax, it's just me. Who would I ever be to judge you?" Still holding up her leg with his claw, he tiptoed the fingers of his paw up the appendage delicately. "I'm too distracted anyway wondering why a captivating woman such as yourself is off playing with me instead of with the countless ponies out there who would certainly give a leg or a wing or a horn even to get a glance from her…let alone to cozy up with her in the dead of night swapping secrets and holding hands and sharing special moments in the moonlight."

Celestia kissed Discord's cheek, causing his eyes to go wide and his tiptoeing to cease. She smiled at him. "Maybe I'll rethink my policy on giggling—I could stand to be a little silly. And I don't want to be here with just anypony, Discord. I want to be here with you. Please don't doubt yourself ever. I think we've found something nice together. Let's just…pursue it and see where it goes." She nuzzled the side of his face a little before pulling back to look into his eyes.

Discord looked positively smitten to say the least—so pleased and yet so shy and yet so elated with her response. "I, erm…thanks. A-And I'm glad you're reconsidering the giggles policy." He practically giggled himself.

Celestia let herself giggle openly. "Discord, breakfast is starting in just an hour. Would you like to join Luna and I?"

Discord nodded, releasing her hoof and resting his hands down at his sides on the throw pillows below. "Yes, I'd like that very much, Celestia. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Discord." She nodded her head, glancing over at the warm, beautiful fire for a moment. When she glanced back to her companion again though, Celestia had to raise an eyebrow. Discord was looking forward into the fire too, but something about his gaze seemed slightly troubled despite any smile he tried to maintain. "Discord?" Concern came to Celestia's eyes. "What is it?" She touched her hoof to his paw on the throw pillows.

Discord swallowed and shook his head. "Nothing. We can talk about it later. I don't want to ruin the date." He still tried to fake a smile.

Celestia raised an eyebrow but smiled encouragingly. "Discord, you won't ruin the date. I promise. If something's bothering you, just tell me. I'd like us to be as open and honest with each other as possible if we're going to pursue this new relationship."

Discord sighed but he did nod as well. "Yeah. Me too." He looked at her. "Celestia, if we have some fun but then this doesn't work out…are we still going to be okay as friends?"

Celestia blinked a few times but then smiled and nodded. "Yes, Discord. It might be awkward at first depending on how things go, and we might need some time apart in the beginning…but I think we would be okay. As long as for now we both do our best to see to each other's and our own happiness." Her smile grew. "But we only just decided to try a little courting, Discord—it's a little early to be thinking about things being over."

Discord didn't smile again at her little attempt at lightening the mood though. Instead he looked into her eyes, his own a little wide, and insisted quietly, "No, it's not. Because it's very, very important to me that nothing bad happens to our friendship ever again, Celestia." He squeezed her hoof. "I just want to make sure we're doing the right thing. I don't want to hurt you. And…I would feel very hurt if I lost you as an important person in my life."

Celestia smiled at him so affectionately. "Oh Discord," she spoke very softly, "Listen to me, it'll be okay. Our friendship will only grow stronger from all of the experiences we have together, both positive and negative. Hasn't that proven the case so far?"

Discord's smile finally did return a little at this excellent point. He had to nod. "Yes, I suppose it has at that." His purely happy smile spread over his features now.

Celestia sighed softly. "Good, I'm glad you see my point." She observed him…and then couldn't help smiling more and finally remarking on the phenomenon before her. "I like your new smile by the way, Discord?"

Discord raised an eyebrow, though his smile remained. "My new what?"

"Your new smile." Celestia's horn glowed with magic, and then a small mirror appeared floating before him. Celestia explained, and while she explained Discord observed himself in the mirror. "When you were evil, the only time I ever saw you come close to smiling was when you would laugh at one of your own jokes or smirk in satisfaction at besting Luna and me. When Fluttershy first reformed you, you'd still smirk but sometimes you'd grin too, which was nice to see. But now you have this smile…it looks like it comes from pure happiness. Your features all soften, and seeing that smile makes me smile too. I like it, Discord, very much."

Discord was quiet for a moment, and then he snapped the mirror away. He was still smiling happily, but there was something shy about it too. He swallowed, twiddling his fingers together. "Sheesh, Celestia…I wasn't aware you cared enough to notice that much about me. But I guess your right. It's different. And I feel different. So I suppose, however much I hate to admit it, the whole thing 'makes sense' somehow." He chuckled softly.

Celestia laughed softly too. "It's a cute smile…if you were interested in anything else about my opinion on the matter."

Discord blushed a little, his smile uncontrollable now. "Kind of like how your giggle is cute?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing to her.

Celestia smiled more and blushed too. "Yes, I suppose."

Discord sighed. "I cannot believe we've gotten this sappy together after only one date—so much for the almighty lord of chaos and the legendary princess of the sun. We're little better than your average unicorn academy high-schoolers, I'd guess."

"I know." Celestia sighed as well and shook her head, trying not to laugh. "I've noticed it for a while. We get like children around each other. Between the compliments and the shy glances and the abundance of intimate gestures…I've tried to control it, but I almost don't want to."

"Control's overrated." Discord moved up close alongside her, smiling and shrugging. "We're in the honeymoon phase of this little thing between us, and we're exploring a little and enjoying ourselves. I say we just milk the delightful chaos of it all. There'll be plenty of time for more serious parts to our relationship later provided this keeps working out." His grin picked up on one side. "Then we can act all gloomy and grim and boring and mature sometimes if it really means that much to you, Celestia."

Celestia laughed a little again, and Discord did too.

Celestia let out a deep breath and nodded. "I suppose you're right. If this is the best way for us to relate now, why fight it?" She blushed, looking down.

"Exactly." Discord blushed and looked down too.

Then they both looked up and to each other.

Their smiles slipped away and their eyes hazed until their mouths moved together for a kiss. It was different than any of the shy pecks they had given to each other earlier, and somehow even more tender than the one they had shared on the dance floor at the gala. Discord's paw came up to gently hold Celestia's face as one of Celestia's hooves hesitantly came up to touch his side, and they embraced for some time among the quiet and low light and their own soft sighs of pleasure.

Eventually they separated, pulling apart with light breaths, eyes fluttering open. For a moment they shared a look that was a mix of awe and curiosity and something overwhelming. But then with another breath each they managed to let each other go and share shy smiles again.

Discord and Celestia both sighed and just observed the crackling fire together for a moment in peace.

Then Celestia cleared her throat. "So…the sun won't be up fully for another hour, and we'll have privacy until then. What shall we do until breakfast, Discord?" She glanced at him, her fluster just barley under control.

Discord blinked at this question…and then Celestia was surprised to see him turn to her and grin in a smug way she hadn't seen in a while. She was even more surprised when he leaned in very, very close to her, using the tuft of his tail to raise her chin, and set his eyes to give her a burning sultry look.

"Well," his voice was low and playful, and it made Celestia's heart flutter again, "I can only think of one thing, the obvious thing…"

Celestia blushed, her eyes going wide, her heart beating fast. "Y-Yes?"

And then Discord delivered the punch line. "Tickle fight."

Celestia instantly blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Discord, what do you…A tickle fight? _Discord!_"

And at that Celestia lost all capacity for speech as she was suddenly being tickled by hundreds of multi-colored feathers Discord had conjured up suddenly coming around her and brushing her all over. "Discord!" She laughed and giggled and could barely breathe. "Stop, please! One of the guards will hear me!"

"Good, that beautiful laughter of yours should ring out throughout the kingdom!" Discord laughed as he kept his feathers all at their work. "Besides, didn't we just have a conversation about you agreeing you could stand to be a little sillier from time to time?"

Celestia laughed more! "Discord!" And then finally she managed to get herself to cast a spell.

Discord blinked and then he burst into uncontrollable laughter as a dozen feather dusters suddenly started attacking him. "_Celestia!"_

"Stop this!"

"You first!"

"Discord!"

"Okay, okay, we'll both stop together on three! One, two…" Discord lingered to get in a few more good laughs for the road, "Three!"

With a flash of magic all the feathers and dusters were gone. Celestia and Discord collapsed forward together on the rug before Celestia's fireplace, catching their breaths and smiling and laughing. Then somehow their eyes caught and their mouths came together for another kiss…or two…or a few… They were both blushing fully when they finally pulled apart.

Finally, the two of them just settled in to admire the fire. Discord lounging on the floor with his form half wrapped around Celestia as she lay down, resting against him. They seemed so happy. They sat in peaceful, warm silence for a moment.

Discord played with a lock of Celestia's hair. "Celestia, if we get married ever, do I get to be a prince?"

Celestia smiled a lot, though she did her best to give him a dry look over her shoulder. "If we get married, I'll quit being a princess and just go off with you to be your full time mistress of chaos. The kingdom would handle that change better, trust me."

The two of them shared a laugh.

Discord wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes, "Mistress of chaos…I like it. Can I reserve the right to call you that sometimes? At least when it's just us?"

"It's a deal, Discord." She yawned. "Now, let's just…enjoy the fire, and the last of our time together before…breakfast." Celestia's pauses in speaking were the result of some yawns that escaped her. She blinked few times.

Discord sighed. "Why don't you sleep a little, Celestia? You had a long night and now a long morning with me. I'll find a way to distract myself…somehow." He placed some small kisses over the back of her neck.

Celestia giggled and nodded. "I-If you'd like, Discord."

"In that case, don't mind if I do." Discord winked, putting an arm over her and giving her cheek a little kiss too.

"But, um…talk with me a little too, please," Celestia added softly, turning her gaze to the fire and smiling. "I like it."

"Very well." He cuddled in close to her. "So everyone in my support group really, really, really wants to meet Luna. I talked her up quite a bit. I thought it'd be nice if we could have some double dates, so it seemed like a good idea. No need to thank me." He placed a few more playful kisses on her neck.

Celestia giggled. "I'm not sure how Luna will feel about that Discord—she's still a little shy about making new friends."

"Eh, it's okay, we've got a mixer coming up," Discord assured. "Her dance card will certainly be full that night, provided of course one of the guys doesn't get her to be his exclusive date for the evening."

"And how might 'one of the guys' go about doing that, Discord?" Celestia raised an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder a little.

"Oh dear." Discord blinked, tilting his head to the side and smiling more. "Was I not supposed to give out her magical mailing address in case anyone wanted to zap her an invitation? It seemed like a fun idea at the time."

Celestia just gave him a dry look. Discord just smiled innocently back at her.

Then the two of them broke into warm mutual laughter.

Celestia shook her head and yawned. "Discord, don't push Luna too much. It's better to let her come around to things in her own time if she wants to." She looked to the fire again and yawned. "We can talk more about things like this another time, Discord. I really am sleepy. Maybe for now we could just enjoy each other's company and talk about us if we want to."

Discord nodded. "Fair enough on both counts." He entwined his tail with hers, snapping up some throw pillows for their heads and resting against them along with her. "I'd like to request another date soon." He played with a lock or two of her flowing hair again.

Celestia, eyes closed, smiled. "I think that could be arranged. We can work out the details over breakfast."

A small, warm chuckle left Discord. "I also think I should let you know in advance that I'll be popping into the castle randomly from time to time in the hopes of a tête-à-tête. You know me—spontaneous to a fault. I'm curious about how strong your attraction to me is—whether or not I could tempt you from documents and decrees and dignitaries to dash into a spare room and have some fun 'giggles' with me." With the finger of his paw he gently traced around the outline of her wing against her side.

Celestia took in and let out a deep breath, smiling more, eyes still closed. "As long as it's not all the time…and absolutely not during court because that's when the ponies need me most…try, Discord, and we'll see how it goes. As you said, we are in the honeymoon phase, we might as well enjoy it." He kissed her ear, causing it to twitch and Celestia to let out a distinctly pleased sigh. "You're very warm, Discord. Did you know that?" She yawned and nestled more against the pillows (and him).

Discord laughed, smiling shyly. "I'd never thought about it much. I think you're very warm yourself. But maybe we're just very warm together, hmm?" He yawned and nestled in too.

"I like being together." Celestia's voice already sounded so peaceful and so full of slumber.

"Me too," Discord agreed, his paw finally coming to relax rest against the soft feathers of her wing so that he could hug her completely as they reposed.

"Hmm…" Celestia sighed, starting to doze off, though a final little giggle managed to escape her.

Discord remained awake, though his eyes were little hazed in tiredness. As the fire glowed and the sun lit up the sky more and more, he continued to hold Celestia and savor her presence until eventually with a yawn he dozed off until breakfast too. His new perfectly happy smile was present upon his features during the entirety of their sleep together.

* * *

After breakfast, Princess Luna adjourned to her bedroom to start her day's sleep. It had been an…interesting meal. Discord joining her and her sister at the table, Celestia blushing so much that rumors were probably flying amongst the staff and guards all over the castle already, Discord winking over at Celestia with this silly, shy smile on his face whenever he clearly thought Luna wasn't looking. Not that it all hadn't been sweet and not that she wasn't happy for her sister, but still…Luna sighed, her look going dry as she opened her bedroom door. "It was a little too 'charming' for our tastes, and especially this early in the morning. Oh well...perhaps Celestia will try to schedule more 'dates' during the day so that I can get used to these new antics gradually."

Luna shook her head as she walked into the chamber, having to smile to herself a little. "Though even I must admit that they are sort of cute together. And Celestia seems to be enjoying the little scandal of the whole thing, and Discord won't stop beaming like a little school boy every time she looks at him. I suppose this could work as a fun way for them to explore their friendship for now." Luna laughed softly to herself, going over to her dresser and starting to magically remove her yoke, crown and shoes. "Though if everything between them works out happily, I think I should insist on claiming first dibs on the next reformed villain. Perhaps I'll talk to Twilight and her friends about putting the Rainbow Power to good use in that way."

She laughed and shook her head, heading over to her bed. "But maybe I am getting carried away—I might just be a little jealous of my sister's newfound close acquaintance. At the next ball we have that includes the gentry, perhaps I will examine the eligible royal specimens and see if any of them meet with my expectations for a proper suitor." Luna smiled proudly to herself, pausing at the edge of her bed and putting a hoof to her chin with a smile. "Or perhaps I'll just enjoy myself as usual by walking around in my stately finery and expressing my friendship to all who attend. Yes, friends first, Luna, and anything else second. One step at a time." She nodded to herself.

Then Luna raised a hoof to climb into her bed, but paused, her eyes going wide.

Upon her covers in a pile were about a dozen sealed scrolls of various sizes and colors…and another one had just magically appeared. Luna hesitated, glanced around, and then reached out and took up a scroll, examining it.

Luna blushed distinctly.

"Celestia…" she called out uneasily over her shoulder into the hallway, "Why am I magically receiving scrolls addressed to "The Fiery Nightmare Mare Luna"…and sent to my bedroom care of something called 'The Formerly Blackened Hearts Club'…? And why is one of them covered in smooze?"

Somewhere down the hall, Discord followed by Celestia actually fell to the floor in laughter.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sure we're not going to get anything this extreme in the shipping department during the Smooze ep, of course, but I just wanted to have some fun with the idea that we might (at least off screen). ^_^ I hope you all liked it, and thank you again for reading! Season 5, I'm so excited you're almost here!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


End file.
